1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting to an electronic card, and more particularly to an electrical connector that electrically engages the electronic card with dual contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic signal connections between a conventional connector and an electronic card are implemented by T-shaped or H-shaped conductive terminals mounted in the conventional connector. Since each of the T-shaped or H-shaped conductive terminals only touches the electronic card at single point, the conventional connector cannot securely engage the electronic card. When unexpected force suddenly impacts the connector, the electronic card may easily disconnect from the connector to interrupt the electronic signal transmission.
With reference to the U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,498, Nagafuji discloses an electrical connector for an electronic card. The electrical connector comprises an operating means, an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals. The insulative housing has a receiving space defined through two opposite sides of the insulative housing. Each of the terminals may be T-shaped or H-shaped and mounted in the receiving space side by side. The operating means as a lever member is pivotally mounted in the receiving space and rotatably abuts a bottom plate of the insulative housing and the terminals.
When a force is applied to press the operating means, the operating means rotates to a predetermined position to lift the terminals at one side of the insulative housing so that the terminals at the other side of the insulative housing move downward based on the principle of leverage. Therefore, an electronic card inserted into and hold in the receiving space can be clamped between the insulative housing and the terminals of the other side, thus accomplishing an electrical connection between the connector and the electronic card in the form of a single point.
However, each terminal touches the electronic card merely at one single point. Therefore, the connector would be engaged loosely with and easily disengage inadvertently from the electronic card, accordingly reducing the reliability of the connector.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electrical connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.